Persaingan Antarpeliharaan
by lunaryu
Summary: Satchmo cemburu karena para majikannya, Peter dan El, lebih memperhatikan Neal dibanding dia, "Dasar Neal si kucing garong!" Satcmo POV. Dibuat untuk FFC: Dialog Para NHC di Infantrum...


**Persaingan Antarpeliharaan**

**Fandom: **White Collar

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humor-Family

**Karakter: **Neal, Peter, Elizabeth

**Karakter bukan manusia: **Satchmo, kucing tetangga

**Sinopsis: **_Satchmo cemburu karena para majikannya lebih memperhatikan Neal dibanding dia, "Dasar Neal si kucing garong!"_

**Disclaimer: White Collar bukan punya luna, meski luna pengeeeeen banget punya Neal dan Peter…T_T**

**Warning: **none… Yah, minor hint Neal/Peter/Elizabeth… Satcmo POV

**A/N: **Oke, menanggapi tantangan **[FFC] Dialog Para NHC** oleh _Sanich Iyoni_ di _Infantrum_, akhirnya luna bikin ini XD. Pertama kali bikin NHC fic…, mungkin ngaco', mungkin nggak bener, tapi luna harap bisa dinikmati! XDDD Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Persaingan Antarpeliharaan**

"_Hanya karena kau manusia dan aku bukan, tidak berarti kau bisa menyalahkanku seenaknya!" _

Sudah lama Satchmo, anjing Labrador kuning keluarga Burke, tidak menyalak dengan galak. Iyalah, Satch sangat sayang pada para majikannya, Peter dan Elizabeth, dan ia terkenal sebagai anjing yang sangat ramah, bahkan pada orang asing. Meskipun begitu, kali ini sepertinya Satch tidak setuju dengan tindakan tuan-tuannya.

"_Seenaknya saja menyalahkan anjing! __Neal yang __lebih mencurigakan__! Dia __yang __merebut perhatian kalian dariku__, dan dia yang lebih sering mengacak-acak barang di rumah, kok__!"_ salak anjing berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu sebelum menggeram ke arah Neal yang baru saja ia gigit tangannya.

"Satch! Anak nakal!" Elizabeth mengomeli anjingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Satch berkaing memprotes. _"Kenapa aku yang dimarahi, sih?"_

"Neal, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Peter sambil melihat ke arah Neal dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Uh… kenapa tiba-tiba dia menggigitku, ya?" Neal mengusap-usap punggung tangannya yang kini ada bekas gigitannya, tidak terlalu dalam sampai berdarah, sih, tetapi tetap saja sakit. "Biasanya dia ramah padaku…," kata Neal tampak bingung.

"_Aku marah padamu, bodoh!"_ Satch kembali menyalak ke arah Neal, dan pria menawan bermata biru cemerlang itu melihatnya dengan tatapan waspada, kalau-kalau akan diserang lagi.

"Satchmo Burke!" Elizabeth melotot ke arah anjingnya, kelihatan betul-betul marah sekarang. "Keluar sekarang! Karena kau nakal, kau tidak dapat makan malam!"

Elizabeth memincingkan mata ke arah Peter, suami tercintanya, dan Peter menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo keluar, Satch," katanya sambil menarik kalung leher Satch kearah pintu.

"_Kok begitu? Bukan aku yang salah!"_ Satch sedikit memberontak, tapi tetap saja tenaga anjing tak akan menang dari manusia.

Dalam hitungan detik, Satchmo sudah dibawa keluar dan Peter melihat mata cokelat Satchmo yang berair itu dengan wajah bersimpati. "Dinginkan kepalamu, Satch," kata Peter tersenyum kecil dan mengusap-usap kepala Satchmo dengan lembut sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"_Dasar… ini tidak adil!"_ Satchmo melolong dengan menyedihkan.

"_Berisik, ah. Dasar anjing."_

Muncul suara dari arah dinding pemisah rumah keluarga Burke dan tetangganya. Satch mendongak dan melihat ke arah makhluk yang barusan mengejeknya, duduk dengan anggunnya di ujung pagar sambil menjilati rambut peraknya yang panjang.

"_Apa sih…, cuma kucing toh,"_ Satch tidak menggubrisnya.

"_Tak sopan! Aku ini pemenang kontes kucing tercantik di distrik ini, tahu!"_ cela si kucing persia_ sil-point_ itu dengan wajah sebal.

"_Peduli amat, itu kan bukan urusanku,"_ Satch membuang muka darinya, bertekad untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"_Kau ini benar-benar…," _si kucing terlihat marah dan tersinggung sebelum dia menyeringai. _"Yah, biarkan saja anjing melolong. Menyedihkan juga melihat tampang anjing kampung yang kalah," _katanya sambil tertawa.

Dan itu membuat Satch tersinggung. _"Enak saja! Siapa yang kau sebut anjing kampung yang kalah? Aku dijebak, tahu!"_ Satch membantah tuduhan itu.

"_Ooh, masalah apa ini? Sepertinya menarik…," _mata si kucing berkilat nakal saat mendengar adanya kelicikan di sini.

"_Ada yang membuat meja ruang keluarga beratakan, tapi bukan aku pelakunya. Aku yakin itu ulah Neal, soalnya beberapa hari ini kulihat dia seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang tengah," _kata Satch dengan wajah curiga.

"_Apa sih… cuma persaingan antarpeliharaan, ya?" _si kucing berdecak bosan. _"Terus… siapa lawanmu? Anak kucing yang sangat lucu, jadi majikanmu pilih kasih?"_

Nada suara si kucing terdengar mengejek dan membuat Satch sebal. _"Kok sepertinya kau malah senang?"_ tanya Satch, memincingkan mata menuduh.

"_Duh… jelas aku senang. Karena dengan ini semakin lebar pula jarak antara ras kucing dan anjing. Kucing sudah jelas lebih superior terhadap anjing," _tawa mengejek si kucing betul-betul bikin kesal.

"_Terserah, tapi tidak mengubah anggapan bahwa anjing itu lebih bersahabat dibanding kucing. Sifat dasar kucing kan suka berkhianat,"_ kata Satch dengan wajah bosan. Meski kesal, dia tak akan terpancing oleh ejekan si kucing.

"_Apa katamu? Tidak semua kucing seperti itu! Itu sifat dasar kucing liar, bukan kucing anggun sepertiku!"_ si kucing protes.

"_Terus buat apa kau katakan itu padaku? Itu kan tak ada hubungannya denganku," _kata Satch dengan wajah aneh.

"_Kau itu betul-betul anjing yang tak sopan…! Hah, toh kau juga dikalahkan kucing bernama Neal itu. Tahu rasa, kau!" _kata si kucing kembali mengejeknya.

"_Siapa bilang Neal itu kucing?"_

"_Lho, bukan, ya?"_ si kucing memiringkan kepalanya dengan bodoh.

"_Neal itu manusia! Si licik yang suka mencari perhatian Peter dan El! Huaaaah, tidak adiiiil!" _Satch kembali melolong dengan sedih saat mengingat bahwa ia dimarahi El yang sudah seperti ibunya itu gara-gara Neal. _"Ini tidak adil! El dan Peter pilih kasih gara-gara dia manusiaaaaa!"_

"_Yah, kau ini bodoh, ya? Jelas saja Neal yang menang. Dia kan 'manusia' sedangkan kau cuma 'anjing', ditambah lagi, majikanmu tak kenal bahasa kita. Kau berperang di kekalahan, dasar idiot," _si kucing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bosan.

"_Seharusnya tidak begitu! Status Neal seharusnya ada di bawahku! Dia kan, bukan keluarga!" _Satch ngotot. _"Iya sih, dia sangat tampan dan menawan… dia juga ramah, tapi sejak dia datang, waktu Peter jadi tersita olehnya… lalu El juga ikut-ikutan… gara-gara Neal kedua majikanku nyaris menelantarkan aku. Lagipula, kenapa Neal diizinkan tidur di kamar Peter dan El, sama-sama mereka lagi?"_

"_Wah kalau itu sih memang aneh…"_ si kucing berkomentar penuh spekulasi, tetapi tak digubris oleh si anjing saat Satch melanjutkan protesnya.

"_-padahal aku saja tidak boleh naik ke perabotan rumah! Terus tadi meja ruang keluarga berantakan, dan Neal bilang pada Peter dan El kalau mungkin itu gara-gara aku naik ke meja! Cih! Dia itu betul-betul manusia bermuka dua! Berlidah ular! Kenapa Peter dan El lebih percaya padanya dibanding aku, sih!"_ Satch betul-betul tak terima dengan itu.

"_Hmm,"_ gumam si kucing pelan dengan wajah yang berteriak _'Aha! jadi begitu, ya?'_ sambil menyeringai. _"Terus… kau melakukan apa sampai diusir ke luar?"_

"_Aku tidak diusir! Cuma disuruh mendinginkan kepala!"_ bantah Satch keras.

"_Bukannya sama saja?"_

"_Berisik! Lagipula, ekspresi macam apa itu? Dasar sok tahu!"_

Lalu pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka dan Neal keluar dari rumah. Kontan Satch menoleh dan menggeram ke arahnya.

Neal terlihat sedih. "Satch…," ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu, tetapi sebelum terjadi apa-apa, si kucing keburu melompat ke arah Neal dan dia tampak kaget saat harus menangkapnya. "Wow! Bikin kaget saja…."

"_Pantas saja tuan-tuanmu memilih dia," _si kucing mengeong dengan wajah imut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya yang berbulu lebat. _"Kalau setampan ini sih…bahkan aku akan mengkhianati majikanku demi dia,"_ lanjut si kucing mengeong, mencari perhatian Neal.

"_Benar, sifatmu dan Neal itu mirip. Sama-sama kucing garong,"_ geraman Satch makin menjadi.

"Aduh, kucing siapa, nih?" Neal tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala si kucing dengan sayang sebelum menurunkannya ke lantai. "Eits, bukan saatnya teralihkan. Satch…," Neal menoleh kearah Satchmo lagi yang kini memutuskan untuk membuang muka darinya.

Neal menghela nafas. "Memang cemburu ya?" katanya dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

"_Siapa yang cemburu?"_ gonggong Satch galak.

"Jangan marah dong… aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Neal mengangkat tali leher berwarna biru yang sering dipakai Satch untuk jalan-jalan. Satchmo melihat dan mengangkat alis matanya dengan terkejut. "Tanda damai?" bujuk Neal dengan wajah ramahnya yang menggoda.

Satch menatap mata biru langit Neal dengan tatapan penuh selidik, tetapi kecurigaannya sudah sedikit berkurang dibanding tadi. Satch suka jalan-jalan. El dan Peter adalah wanita dan pria karir yang sibuk, jarang-jarang bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Aku siapkan makanan buat piknik juga, lho. Cuma kita berdua, ya?" bujuk Neal lagi sambil mengeluarkan keranjang piknik. "Ayo ke taman, sekalian bermain _frisbee_?" katanya lagi sambil meringis, mengangkat satu barang lagi dari dalam keranjang, frisbee kesukaan Satch.

Hidung tajam Satch mencium bau daging asap yang sedap dari keranjang itu dan air liurnya mulai menetes, apalagi saat melihat _frisbee_ di tangan Neal, matanya berkilat tertantang.

"_Hei-hei! Dia sama sekali lain dari ceritamu tadi! Dia ramah sekali! Mungkin lebih perhatian daripada Peter dan El-mu," _si kucing memicingkan mata dengan tampang curiga ke arah Satch. _"Kau cuma cemburu buta saja, kan?"_

"_Yah… mungkin, sih…,"_ Satchmo melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah salah tingkah. _"Tapi yang mengacak-acak meja ruang tengah tetap bukan aku, lho."_

"_Dasar, anjing memang cemburuan. Sedikit ditelantarkan saja langsung kesepian. Apa jadinya kalau Peter dan El punya anak nanti…" _kucing mendengus dan berjalan kembali ke tembok.

"Satch?" Neal terlihat cemas saat Satchmo tidak segera memberi respon pada ajakan jalan-jalannya.

"_Hei," _Satch, belum mempedulikan Neal, menyalak ringan ke arah si kucing dan kucing berhenti untuk menoleh ke arah si anjing. _"Apa menurutmu mereka menganggap Neal anak mereka?"_

Si kucing menyeringai nakal. _"Kurasa hubungan mereka bertiga lebih seperti hubungan El dan Peter."_

"_Huh?" _Satch memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. _"Lho? Jadi bagaimana itu? El dan Peter sudah seperti orang tuaku… kalau Neal juga di sana, dia jadi papaku juga?"_ Logikanya tidak masuk di kepala Satch.

"_Jangan salah, aku juga punya dua papa, tapi tak ada mama, sih…," _si kucing mengeong pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. _"Dah, aku duluan. Sana, jalan-jalan dengan Neal. Siapa tahu papamu yang ini lebih sering memanjakanmu dibanding Peter dan El,"_ lalu ia pun melompat melewati dinding, kembali ke halaman rumahnya sendiri.

Stachmo menoleh ke arah Neal yang masih terlihat khawatir dengan pandangan penasaran. _"Neal jadi papaku juga?"_ salak Satchmo ringan sebelum dia mendekati kaki Neal dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di paha Neal.

"Oh! Kau mau akrab lagi denganku?" Neal terlihat lega melihat kejinakan Satchmo yang sudah mulai berlaku lembut lagi terhadapnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus-elus kepala dan leher Satcmo dengan sayang dan bahagia.

"_Tapi kau harus lebih memanjakan aku, lho," _salak Satchmo senang sebelum menjilat pipi Neal.

"Wah, geli!" kata Neal sambil tertawa senang. "Oke, oke. Ayo jalan-jalan!" lanjutnya dengan semangat setelah memasang tali di kalung Satch.

"_Oke!"_ Satch menyalak setuju dengan semangat juga. Kemudian mereka berdua pun jalan-jalan, piknik, dan bermain frisbee dengan ceria.

**XOXO**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Kenapa lemari di ruang baca berantakan, ya?" tanya Peter dengan wajah bingung saat mencari buku favoritnya di rak.

"Entah, mungkin Satcmo naik ke lemari," kata Neal sambil bermain dengan rubik di tangannya.

"_Hei!"_ Satch yang ada di bawah sofa menyalak dengan protes keras.

Lalu sejarah pun berulang…

**TAMAT

* * *

**

**A/N: ***giggles* Nggak bisa berhenti ketawa, nih! Dasar si Neal… anjing pun bisa ia tipu dengan pesonanya XDD Satch, kau sangat EPIC di sini… dan kucing tetangga yang sok tahu pun berperan besar dalam menyadarkan posisi Neal dalam keluarga Burke XDD. Sooo, apakah tantangan cukup terpenuhi? Luna harap sih… _review_?


End file.
